


A Patch of Suburbia

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: Tony and Ziva are house hunting. One shot ficlet. Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.





	A Patch of Suburbia

A Patch of Suburbia

_Tony and Ziva are house hunting_

Ziva handed Tony the real estate booklet with houses available. “I have circled the ones that look interesting, based on what we agreed we want in a house.”

Tony nodded and showed her the app he had downloaded to his tablet to help them in searching for a house. “Let’s get these questions answered in the app so we can start getting recommendations.”

Ziva nodded, sitting down next to him.

“Multistory, ranch, townhouse/condo or other?” Tony read off the first question.

“Ranch.” They had agreed on that one already.

“Number of bedrooms?”

“At least five, no more than seven.” Another one that they had already agreed, based on the two children they already had and their plans for two more.

Number of bathrooms?”

“Three or more.” Check.

“Property size?”

“Up to an acre.” Check.

“Location?” They went through the listed areas, checking where in Virginia and Maryland they would consider.

“Extras?” This list had two options for the extra features, “required” and “preferred.”

Tony scrolled through the list on the page and remarked that “Man Cave” was not on the list. Ziva laughed. She pointed to the “Home Theater” choice, “THAT would be YOUR man cave.”

Tony checked the options for large kitchen, attached garage, and home office; all “required.” Ziva checked the home theater option and “preferred.” Tony raised an eyebrow. She smiled at him and said, “Why not? You should be able to have something you want.” She kissed him.

“You are all I want and need, Ziva. Always.” He returned the kiss. “As long as you, Tali and Anthony are with me, any place is home. **You** are my home.”


End file.
